


Nobody Needs To Know

by selenedaydreams



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Peggy bonding, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian!Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I imagine your father doesn’t know.” His voice seems more somber now, far more serious than before, but there’s a mischievous half smile on his lips that contradicts his tone. </p>
<p>Her heart skips a beat but she forces herself to remain impassive. “I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Needs To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the line "Peggy confides in me" from "Helpless" because it got me wondering what kind of things Peggy told Alexander about and this just seemed very appropriate.

She tells Eliza and Angelica that they owe her for this as they rush out the door in a whirl of chiffon and excited chatter, running unceremoniously down the stairs and into the awaiting carriage.

Alexander is set to arrive soon and suddenly she is alone to greet him. All three of them were supposed to be present to discuss the final details of the wedding plans. That is until one of the maids that had just come back from town pulled Eliza aside and whispered to her that the dress shop in town had just been restocked and there was a beautiful wedding dress with her name practically written on it.

Their father had been against it at first, chiding them, Eliza especially, telling her that it was rude and impolite to cancel such an important meeting at the last minute. They had almost given up until Peggy spoke up, offering to stay home and meet with Alexander while they went into town. Eliza and Angelica agreed immediately, praising her impulsive idea as brilliant and it was only a matter of time before their father begrudgingly agreed and gave in.

She makes sure the day room is ready, checking over the furniture and decor to ensure that everything is primp and pristine on the off chance that her father decides to join them, although considering how busy he currently is with political affairs, she doubts he’ll interrupt them.

When Alexander finally enters the room a few moments later, lead inside by one of their maids, Catherine, Peggy is sitting on the flower print couch closest to the window. She flashes him a warm smile, beckoning him to join her as the door shuts softly behind him.

“Have I come too early?” He asks, no doubt wondering why it’s suddenly only the two of them when the arrangements were different.

“No, not at all.” He sits down next to her on the couch, watching her with a curious expression. “One of our maids told Eliza that the dress shop in town had gotten new merchandise this morning so she and Angelica have gone to see it.”

“They went without you?”

“I assured them that I would stay here and keep you company while they are gone.” She offers him another smile, although it’s more for her own reassurance than his own. “I hope that’s alright with you.”

Alexander seems taken aback by that statement and leans in towards her, taking her hand in his. “Of course it is. I haven’t spoken to you in quite a while. You don’t write much.”

“My apologizes.” Peggy glances between them, absentmindedly brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “There is nothing much to say though, nothing has changed since the last letter I wrote you.”

To an outsider, it might seem as if Peggy was playing coy, but her words spoke the truth: nothing had changed since the last time she had written to Alexander. The world around her seems ever changing while she continues to stand still. Even her father had noticed.

“Nothing?”

Alexander doesn’t believe her and she expected as much. She isn’t sure that the man before her has ever lived a boring day in his life.

“No. Nothing.” She confirms, much to his apparent disappointment. And people say women are the worst gossips.

“Eliza is engaged and Angelica has written me extensively about a gentleman who is trying to court her, but I have never heard you speak about any man before. Surely there must be someone.”

Her smiles falls instantaneously and she snatches her hand away much more harshly than she had meant to. Of course, it was only a matter of time before she would have to go through this charade again.

“There is no one yet.” And in an ideal world there never will be, she wants to say, but she silences those words with a forced smile.

When Alexander is about to speak again, Peggy is saved by the opening of the door. Catherine steps inside, balancing a large tray in her hands that she politely sets on the table in front of them. As she methodically empties the tray, setting one floral teacup in front of each of them, her eyes meets Peggy’s and the two smile in tandem.

In that moment, Alexander sits forgotten, Catherine’s attention focused solely on Peggy even as she pours tea into Alexander’s cup. Catherine drops two sugar cubes into Peggy’s tea before setting the porcelain container in front of Alexander, allowing him to sweeten his own tea.

Alexander stays quiet during the silent exchange but he’s watching, witnessing everything, especially the way Catherine reaches out for Peggy’s hand for no apparent reason and holds it for just a moment too long before finally picking up the now empty tray and carrying out. She glances at Peggy over her shoulder once more before the door shuts behind her, leaving Alexander and Peggy alone once again.

“I imagine your father doesn’t know.” His voice seems more somber now, far more serious than before, but there’s a mischievous half smile on his lips that contradicts his tone.

Her heart skips a beat but she forces herself to remain impassive. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“It’s okay.” He takes her hand again, the same hand Catherine had been holding just moments ago, and she wants to tell him that there’s absolutely nothing okay about the current situation.

“Alexander-” Maybe if she apologizes and concocts a story about a man that has caught her eye she can fix this. After all, she’s been through this before dozens of times. What’s another lie going to hurt?

“I know what it’s like.” He interrupts her and squeezes her hand. “The lying. The constant sneaking around. Whispered conversations late at night out of earshot. Daring to kiss only in the dark.”

Peggy has to remind herself to breathe at this point. “How do you know?”

He seems to be trying to smile past the sadness that question ignites but it’s a futile effort. “I loved someone too.”

“Loved?” Past tense.

“A fellow soldier. My best friend.” And oh God, he’s so much more than that.

“Do you still love him?”

Another sad smile and her heart feels like it’s sinking. What about Eliza? What about her sister? “I will always love him, but I love Eliza too, from the moment I met her I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her.”

Peggy had never dreamed that she would ever find someone that understood. In that moment it felt like every other conversation they had shared had been nothing but superficial formalities. She has never doubted Alexander’s love for Eliza but knowing that he also loves someone else, someone he can never truly have is nothing short of tragic but in a twisted way she finds comfort in it. Misery loves company, isn’t that what people say?

“I love her.” She whispers even though she doesn’t have to. Habits are hard to break.

“I’m sorry.” Comes the response, because really, what else is there to say? At least he doesn’t try to lie to her the way she lies to herself.

“It’s not all bad.”

Every situation has positives and in this regard, being able to have Catherine around without raising any suspicions is a true blessing. No one questions two women spending a lot of time together. No one bats an eye when Catherine emerges from her bed chamber early in the morning before the sun has risen, or when Peggy seems to always require assistance while bathing and dressing. It’s a dangerous secret but there are perks, there are definitely some amazing perks.

“Will you tell me how you two met?”

It’s a simple question, almost another formality, but for Peggy it’s the first time in a long time that she has been able to speak without needing to censor herself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at remylebevu.


End file.
